Karim
|othernames = |born = |gender = Male |nationality = Turkish |family = |status = Deceased |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |affiliations = Kadir "Rais" Suleiman |location = The Garrison (Slums) |appearances = "Pact With Rais" (Dying Light) |voiceactor = George Ledoux |cause of death = Shot in the gut and died of blood loss by Rais. }} Karim is a character featured in Dying Light. Biography Early life Karim is a native of and Was born in Harran and prior to the outbreak worked as the personal driver and bodyguard for Erol Asani, the provincial governor. During the beginning of the outbreak, Erol Asani is bitten in the leg by a zombie. Karim takes Erol Asani to the only doctor Karim knows, who advises them to amputate the leg. Asani protests the amputation, having received contact prior that Antizin drops would be beginning shortly. Without knowing how long it would be until the Antizin drops, Karim has the leg amputated, resulting in Asani firing Karim from his bodyguard position, leaving the two both embittered toward each other as they part ways. Karim wandered the city for a short time before joining Kadir "Rais" Suleiman and his gang, quickly earning trust and rising through the ranks. Events of Dying Light He is the quartermaster of criminal warlord Kadir "Rais" Suleiman, based in the Garrison within the slums. Operating as his quartermaster, Karim managed the supplies for Rais and his gang and organised runners to collect airdrops. During the main story quest "Pact With Rais," Kyle Crane completes a series of objectives for Karim in the hopes of earning two crates of Antizin from Rais. However, Rais later refuses payment and admonishes Crane for acting as a lackey. Later, during the side-quest "Cease and Desist," while Crane is assisting former provincial governor Erol Asani, he learns of Karim's history before working for Rais. Crane assists Asani as he believes Rais' Gang is after him due to the fact that Rais views him, a former political leader, as a threat. Crane eventually finds the raider party massacred by zombies, before finding an active radio on one of the bodies. Using the radio, Crane searches the apartments for any remaining raiders, only to find Karim alone as the last survivor of his group. Crane then confronts Karim, who then reveals he had been a former bodyguard for Erol Asani, he also mentions that it was not actually Rais' orders to have Asani killed, rather Karim wanted to confront Asani about their past conflict during the beginning of the outbreak, and try to possibly find a ride out of Harran with the governor. After the governor escapes and leaves an airdrop behind for Crane, Karim is found waiting with the supplies. Karim mentions he might have stolen the supplies for himself, but felt as though Crane had earned it, and thus leaves them to be collected by Crane out of respect. Following the main story quest "The Pit", Karim ensures Kyle is able to retrieve his weapons following his escape from Rais' coliseum. Later, in a harsh betrayal of his entire gang, Rais shoots and fatally wounds Karim right as Crane is ascending the tower to confront him. Crane approaches the wounded Karim and he tells Crane that this is what he and his friends deserved for trying to work with Rais, noting his fellow dead comrades around him. Karim then warns Crane that Rais has trapped the next two floors with explosives, before finally succumbing to his wounds. Karim is one of the few people Crane shows remorse for after dying. Death Killed By: * Rais * Himself (Indirectly Caused) Rais shot Karim due to believing that his group was no use and also because he found out Karim was helping Crane and his survival. Later, when Crane decided to stop Rais, he meets a mortally shot Karim sitting on the wall. He tells Crane that Rais has wrapped the next floors with explosive and warns Crane not to go in the room. He dies shorty from blood loss. He can still be seen in a side misson, which he is still alive. Crazy isn't it? Quests * "Pact With Rais" * "Extraction" * "Cease and Desist" Notes * If the player completes the main story quests before starting "Cease and Desist," Karim will still appear despite having been killed. * On the PC version of the game, Karim will continue to blink following his death. * Prior to the release of the Enhanced Edition, Crane said "Goody, Karim," upon his death. * Karim oddly seems to be speaking with a Russian accent which may possibly indicate he is Russian, partly Russian or of Russian descent. * Upon meeting Crane, he observes that Crane is of American descent and notes that he has an uncle in Texas. The validity of the previous statement is unknown. ru:Карим Category:Dying Light characters Category:Minor characters Category:Bandits Category:Main characters Category:Deceased